Attack of the MarySues
by KHkid1312020
Summary: It was a peaceful day, until an ominous Beginner arrived. MarySue. Just a fic I thought of in my spare time, R&R please. Rated T for violence. Only Chapter 1 is out now, so bare with me.
1. Prelude

**Attack of the Mary-Sues**

Prelude

It was a peaceful day, long long ago on the island of Victoria Island. Sure, there were monsters, but those had always been there. Besides, the ones who could not fight merely stayed under the protection of those who could.

One day though, everything changed. While Beginners flooded from the ships that crossed between Maple Island and Victoria Island as usually, one Beginner, different from the rest, stepped out. She was equipped in extremely powerful armor, was extremely skilled, could use any skill, and many of the male Beginners followed her hungrily. On her name tag read "Mary-Sue". One of the few stronger ones there, named "RykuZ" noticed her. He walked up to greet her, but as he walked closer, he shivered, and suddenly stopped, feeling a cold air coming from the disturbing female. She took a step forward, and RykuZ shuddered.

"Who are you?" he asked,

"I'm Mary-Sue of course," she replied.

"I know that, but why does evil seem to follow you?"

"I feel hurt you could say such a thing about me."

"Oh please, don't try to fool me, everything about you screams it. Not only does an evil air follow you, but you just got off the ship. Nobody getting off that ship should have, much less be able to wield, a Maple Llama Staff."

"What, so I trained, is that so bad?"

"So you spent months, maybe YEARS there, training? I highly doubt that."

"Believe what you wish, but I will not be threatened by you for any longer." With that, Mary-Sue took her leave and set out for the portal at the other end of town. RykuZ sighed and began to greet the other newcomers to Victoria Island. After an hour or so, he walked over to the taxi and handed the driver 1200 mesos and rode to his "hometown" of sorts, Perion.

Perion was home to all the Warriors across the land, those who fought with brute force rather than magic, stealth, or range. To the east lay Ellinia, the land of Mages. Southwest of there was Henyses, town of the Bowman, also the closest to the port city where newcomers came of Lilith Harbor. Northwest of Lilith Harbor but South of Perion was Kerning City, the lair of Thieves.

Meanwhile, in Ellinia, a cleric-in-training yelled in frustration as the slimes swarmed him faster than he could kill them. The boy with an odd name, 291212, fought as hard as he could, batting the slimes back. Unfortunately, several slimes escaped his magical wrath and managed to knock him around. He ran to the nearest rope and leaped up onto it, climbing out of the slimes reach. Sighing in relief, he popped the cap off of a Red potion and drank, feeling his wounds heal as he did so.

Also in Ellinia, a Cleric name KfuWushu slept, dreaming of becoming even stronger and eventually defeating the legendary monster, Zakum, without any help, a near impossible feat, one that would not come true anytime soon. How will these three heroes meet? Who else will join them, and who is this Mary-Sue character? Find out, when the battle begins!

Authors Note: Naturally, this a Prelude, future chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plaque

Chapter 1

KfuWushu woke groggily. She looked around lazily, thinking over her dream she had last night. She hopped out of bed and walked over to her bookcase, where she pulled out a diary. "Dear Diary, last night I had the weirdest dream… I was incredibly strong, and defeated Zakum single-handily… the weird part is my name was Mary-Sue and I didn't look at all my self… I won't dwell on it today though…" Soon KfuWushu was almost fully awake and out the door, stretching and yawning. She decided she would have a training session that day, and began walking. Within moments she was in the wild unprotected forest of Ellinia.

There was a shoddy danger sign nailed to a tree, poor tree, and a hole in the tree below the sign. She crept in, watching for danger, and noticed a horny mushroom jump out! The Horny mushroom, with its white skin and spiny blue cap charged with a grin, preparing to deal death. KfuWushu quickly whipped out a wand, waved it, and blue magic slashed the mushroom twice, as it faltered, KfuWushu charged, her raven black hair whipping back and her wand at the ready. As soon as she was at magic range, she fired another magic claw, finishing the mushroom. Suddenly, two more of the mushrooms leaped up to the platform and charged. KfuWushu jumped back, her poor wooden excuse for a shield flying up to protect herself. The mushrooms took no prisoners, attacking viciously, not giving KfuWushu a chance to retaliate. Suddenly, there was a light, and two slashes, and… the mushrooms were still there, but distracted and obviously in some minor kind of pain. A Magician in a black hat with moons, black robe, and black pants stood at the ready. He fired another two slashes, both causing the mushrooms minor pain. They attacked the magician nonetheless. Suddenly, the Magician's face paled, his orange hair seemed to go gray, and his face drooped. "Oh… snap." Were the words that came out of his mouth. The two mushrooms struck, dealing a large amount of damage to the Magician. KfuWushu realized he wouldn't last and struck out with a Magic Claw, killing one, then striking again with increasing anger at the second one, destroying it.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm… fine, just a little, ouch, beat up." He replied.

"Here, have a potion." She reached into her robe and pulled out a small white potion, which she handed to him. He drank heartily and thanked her. "What's your name? My name is 291212.""That's a stupid name, errrr… my name is KfuWushu." 291212's eye was twitching a great deal now, obviously enraged with the insult to his name. "Yagashribadooda!!!" "Ahhhh!!!" Soon 291212 was chasing KfuWushu, wand at the ready for a good beating.

Meanwhile, in distant Perion, RykuZ was waking up for the day. He stretched as he walked to his small personal armory. He grabbed the silver set of armor, his strongest set, and a large double-headed battle axe, the small about of sun shining through the curtains glaring off of it. He strapped it to his back and began walking outside. As he opened the door, he yelped in surprise and slammed the door shut. Outside, waiting for him, was Mary-Sue, the blasted Beginner who had shown up the day before, only now there were TWO of her, exactly the same. Breathing heavily, he prepared a plan, he would leap out and attack… no, that was a bad plan, first he would have to ask them what was going on. He slowly opened the door, revealing the twin faces staring back at him. "Hello!" They both yelled in unison, their long black hair flying as they both jumped at him. RykuZ stepped back, causing them both to land on the ground. He helped them up and began his interrogation. "So, how do you both have EXACTLY the same name, and look EXACTLY the same? Nobody here has the exact same name…" "Well, we're the exception," They both retorted, again in unison. RykuZ wasn't convinced, "Oh really? How come there aren't any OTHER exceptions then?" "Well, obviously because we're special!" "I don't buy it, why are you here?"

"We wanted to introduce you to… our weapons!" Both Mary-Sues whipped out swords and struck for his knees. RykuZ jumped and brought out his axe, slamming it flat side down onto the first Mary-Sue, who instantly crumpled to the floor. He then slashed, cutting off the second one's head. He stood in amazement at what he'd done, it was strictly against the law to kill someone, and punishment was to be stripped of all your power. Suddenly, the Mary-Sue's began shaking, the crumpled one stood, and the body with no head grew one instantly, whereas the one without a body grew a body! RykuZ stood in disbelief as they pulled out their weapons, which also multiplied. He thought fast and smashed them to the side with the flat of his axe before they could move, and rushed off to the taxi, hoping to escape…

The Mary-Sue's were quickly on his tail, running at speeds that seemed impossible. "How! How can they be so fast!" was the thought running through RykuZ's mind as he took a hopeful leap… into the taxi, before yelling at the driver to get a move on, and that he'd pay him later. The taxi sped off just as one of the Mary-Sue's leaped and slashed down with her sword, which looked everything like a Beginner's sword, very weak and basic. RykuZ turned from looking out the back of the cab, and sighed in relief. "Head to Kerning City please," he told the driver, who grunted in response, before slumping over the wheel, dead. Or was he dead? RykuZ had seen dead people before, and never had he seen one like this, the driver's body began shaking, and suddenly, in a bright flash of light… Mary-Sue appeared. "What the heck!" Mary-Sue turned to face RykuZ, "You cannot escape, I am everywhere, the MS plaque has begun, if I even spit on you, you will become one of us! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

RykuZ screamed, and sent a left hook into Mary-Sue's face. She cringed, and this gave RykuZ enough time to slam the door off the taxi with his armor, and slash his axe through the tank of gas in two swift moments, before diving out of the way. BANG! The Taxi went up in flames, RykuZ stared in disbelief, and amazed he had killed one of those blasted creatures. His victory was short lived though, for almost as quickly as the car went up in flames, the flames died down, and not one, not two, not three or four, but ten Mary-Sues stood. "We are invincible; we cannot be killed by the likes of you. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" They laughed their obnoxious laugh, which sounded like a thousand nails scraping on a chalkboard at different times, the melody of doom. RykuZ didn't give them any time; he was on his feet faster than you could say "Jack Robinson."

RykuZ sprinted faster than he had ever run in his entire life, but the Mary-Sue's were faster, far, far faster. RykuZ saw a traveling Magician, whose name tag read "Draco Malfoy". The boy just stood there, perplexed to why a Spearman was running at him, until of course, he was picked up and thrown at the 10 Beginners following him, who immediately stopped and dove on top of him, brutally murdering him. RykuZ had enough time to once again escape, this time with a scroll to the farthest place possible that he could go, Ludibrium. He landed safely, and relaxed; glad he was safe for once. He knew there was no time for relaxing, though, and immediately set out to form a resistance.

291212 was still chasing KfuWushu, but slowing down a great deal. Sweat was dropping like bullets from his face, and soon he had to stop and take a breather. KfuWushu, assuming it was safe, approached the mad boy, hoping it was safe. "Are you done trying to kill me now?" She asked cautiously. 291212 nodded, and pulled out a foldable bench, which he quickly unfolded and sat on. "Never, I mean never insult my name," He explained. The two were quickly on their way to Ellinia, a short distance away. Soon after their arrival, they noticed something… something very eerie… Nobody was out on the streets like they normally would be, and everything was quiet, even the birds were silenced. 291212 shuddered, and muttered something. In a flash of light a small Turkey pet appeared, ready to be fed. "Hello there Turkey!" 291212 greeted, grinning widely. The Turkey gobbled happily as 291212 pulled out some food. Suddenly though, Turkey stopped gobbling, his pupils grew small, and suddenly he went wild, with an ear-piercing caw. "Shhhhh!!! Turkey! Don't wake up anyone!" 291212 scolded, but Turkey kept cawing, and bobbled his head, as if pointing. 291212 looked, and saw where the villagers had gone. They had fallen to the Mary-Sue Plaque! The trio of adventurers, including Turkey of course, backed away slowly, before leaping onto a rope and climbing. The Mary-Sues waited a moment, before bursting out into laughter, causing Turkey to flinch, and fall to the ground. 291212 acted fast, leaping off the rope, landing in front of Turkey, who quickly began scrambling upon his back. In his mad scramble, Turkey sent a potion flying, and it shattered over one of the Mary-Sue's heads, the one yelled and was heard, but was not seen as 291212 frantically climbed the rope, before severing it with magic. The trio continued to climb, all the way to the ship port, and leaping onto the departing ship.

They landed on Orbis, and discreetly began destroying the ship, in hopes of confining the MS Plaque. They knew it would not last for long, but they could only hope. Unfortunately, the fuzz caught them and knocked them over the head with clubs before they could finish destroying the controls…


End file.
